Desert Love
by dragonwolfcat
Summary: Narumi, twin sister of Uzumaki Naruto begins her ninga career, while liking a certain redhead. GaaraxOC Along with her teammates Midori(KibaxOC) and Fuuka (KankuroxOC) and their team leader, Akane, together they form Team 11, Team Akane. Watch as they faced challenges and LOVE.
1. Chapter 1 -Past time

**Desert Love**

**Prologue**

**This is my first fan fic story. Sorry if it's bad. **

**Minato: dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto, but owns Narumi and the 11-tailed wolves as her OCs.**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_On a warm night, on October 10__,_ _nothing seems to go wrong. A roar rang through the Leaf village. People's screams are heard throughout the night. _

_A man stood on the Hokage Mountain, staring at the beast known as Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Minato, the Fourth Hokage suddenly heard a howl. He turned his head and looked at the far side of the village. There, stood a magnificent beast, the 11-tailed wolf. The fur is dark blue and majestic. No one knew much about the 11-tails, but they fear it._

"_Kurama, what are you doing? ," howled the wolf. Kurama roared and charged at her. Then, suddenly, another 11- tailed wolf appeared, its fur black as the night. It rammed into the Kyuubi. The blue wolf realized from looking into Kyuubi's eyes that he is being controlled. She knew Kyuubi a long time ago. She knew that he filled himself with hatred after the Sage of Six Paths died. _

_Minato stood shocked as he was seeing Kyuubi and TWO ELEVEN TAILED WOLVES. One seemed to be hateful, while the other, full of goodness. Then, Minato shook himself out of his stupor and summoned Gamabunta, a giant frog. All three beasts turned toward the frog and him. "Kushina won't like this idea," he sighed. Gamabunta jumped over the beasts. Minato then teleported all of the beasts and Gamabunta outside of Konoha. He then teleported to Kushina and his new twin babies. "She looks so tired and fragile," he thought looking worried. "Minato, are you-" Kushina gasped with her eyes widening. "Yes Kushina, I have to. Along with both of them. There are now three beasts. Two appeared out of nowhere and are both 11-tails. Did the masked man appear?," asked Minato. "No," was all Kushina managed. "But I will go with you."_

"_Fine, we have to save the village." "And hopefully, our children would be known as heroes for being the jinchuuriki ," was all that Minato could think before teleporting all of them to where the beasts stood. The blue wolf noticed them and saw the baby girl and boy. "You are going to seal us?," she asked. "If you are, you better seal me first and the other 11-tails last since I could reign in his dark powers."_

_Minato's eyes widen before preparing the sealing. He sealed the blue wolf and the dark wolf into his daughter, while she was crying out, with the Shinigami. The Kyuubi saw this and thought, "They dare try to seal me into a BABY!" He roared with anger and lift his claw to kill the baby boy, knowing the baby girl has both of the 11 tails. Minato and Kushina rushed forward to protect him and ended up with a claw through their bodies. "WHAT! NNNNNOOOOO!," the Kyuubi roared. "Naruto, Narumi, grow up big and strong. Eat a lot of healthy foods and exercise a lot. No matter what, I love you, along with your daddy," Kushina cried. "Same thing, but a bit different, remember that starting tonight, both of you are heroes," Minato also cried. "Goodbye," they both said. Narumi and Naruto were both silent. _

_Minato then finished his Fuinjustu: Shiki Fujin/ Sealing jutsu: Dead Demon Consuming Seal and sealed Kurama inside Naruto. _

**333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**So, how do you like my story so far. Stars 1-5.**

**Please Review. More OCs are coming up. **

**Narumi and Naruto: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kushina: You better say good things about my babies!**


	2. Chapter 2- A Special Team

**Desert Love**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Narumi: Dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto . She only owns me, Akane, Midori, and Fuuka.**

**Narumi-"the roaring of the sea" or "achieve beauty" or "achieve truth"**

**Akane-"deep red" (can also mean "angry child")**

**Midori-"green"**

**Fuuka-"maple smell"**

**If the meanings are wrong, please tell me in a review.**

**Chapter 1- A Special Team**

_October 10, 7 years later._

It was the festival for the defeat of the Kyuubi and the two Juuichis (**If that is wrong, please notify me)**. "HHEEEELLPPPP," screamed a girl and a boy as they try to run away from a bloodthirsty mob. "NNNNNAAARRRRUUUUMMMIIII!" screamed Naruto. "NNNNNAAARRRRUUUUTTTTTOOO, TRY TO STAY CALM! SPLIT UP! YOU TAKE THAT WAY, WHILE I GO RIGHT AHEAD!" screamed Narumi, the smarter of the two. "You're not getting away, demon-filth of the streets," laughed one of the people.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed by Narumi and Naruto and strikes the ground in front of the mob. "What! Who dares protect the hell spawn!" cried out the mob. A chunin stepped forward in attempt to attack, but was blasted away by a water dragon. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," said a woman while doing the hand seals for the technique (Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird). "It's the jounin Akane!," said an alarmed citizen. "What is she doing protecting the little demons!"

"You better scram before I decide it's a good idea to use one of my water release techniques on you too," said Akane coolly. They all quickly backed off, leaving Naruto, Narumi, and the woman. "Uzumaki Narumi, you're to come with me to the Hokage's office. You may come as well Naruto," said Akane. "Jiji?" asked the twins as they share glances at each other.

**Hokage's office**

When Akane and the twins arrived, there are two girls about the twins' age there. "Okay, I want each and every one of you to introduce yourself to each other. Go on, I can wait,'' said Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. "Hello….My name is Uzumaki Narumi," replied Narumi, hesitantly. "Name's Kawa (River) Midori," Sighed the green haired girl. "My name is Kimura (tree village) Fuuka," the hazelnut haired girl said, eyeing the twins warily. "I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto. "…..," everyone stared at Naruto. Fuuka was trying to suppress her laugh, but failing miserably. Midori smirked. "BAKA! IDIOT! You're not supposed to scream your introduction to the world. You're supposed to do it politely and try to make an impression!" Narumi scream/talk at Naruto and hit his head with her fist. "Right Dori-chan, Fuu-chan?"

They were now staring open mouthed at the sign of their new nicknames by Narumi. "Well, that's done. My name is Uzumaki Akane," interrupted Akane, rolling her eyes. At that, the Uzumaki twins' eyes widen and gaped at Akane. Then Narumi tipped her head. "That could explain our red hair resemblance and figure."

"You three girls are my new genin team starting from today. Hokage-sama already agreed to this. You three would form a special team that does anything from scouting, rescue, intel gathering, fighting, pursue and etcetera." That made the three girls' eyes widen. "Aren't we supposed to do this when we are 12. That's the normal graduating case for genin?" asked Fuuka. "Yeah, and why all those things?" "That's true, but you three are a special case." Answered Sarutobi. "This is the first time we tried this. No other village thought of this. They usually focused one team on one. I'm giving you 5 years to train and bond like teammates without going through the test that most genins have to past. Any questions?''

Nobody said anything. "How come Narumi and the others get to do this, but not me?" Naruto whined. The Hokage smiled, ''sorry, that's an S-classed secret." Naruto blinked and sighed. "Any more questions? No? Then you are dismissed.''

Everyone walked out of the Kage Tower.

Akane turned to the girls. "Pack your clothes and food enough for a week's travel. Tell your family about this development but not your friends. No one else must know. Report to me at Konoha's gate at 9:00 A.M."

"Roger that," Fuuka turned and walked towards her house.

Midori nodded a good bye.

"UUUmmm, Akane-sensei, how am I supposed to get food when the people don't let me get food?" asked Narumi nervously.

"Problem solved," Akane said and gave her a scroll. Then, she handed another one to Naruto. "That should last you at least a month since it could only contain that much."

"Thank you Akane-sensei," bowed Narumi, taking her scroll.

Naruto was silent. Narumi nudged him. He took his scroll, "Hey, how're we gonna open this? And, if you have the same last name as us, why didn't you take care of us?"

Akane's eyes darkened. "The civilian council didn't allow me to do so. They are cold hearted bastards who always find a way through things. It has been like that since the Fourth Hokage died and Sarutobi took over. Sarutobi was depressed and wasn't the man he used to be due to a certain traitor snake.-Pardon my language. As for the scroll, bite your tongue enough to draw blood and smear the blood on the circle when you unravel the scroll at the middle. Then the food will pop out."

They were speechless. "T-Thank you," stuttered Naruto.

Akane smiled. "See you tomorrow at 9. Don't be late.' She turned and shunshined away. They stare in awe as she did that. "I gotta learn that!" Narumi exclaims. "Yeah," Naruto agrees. Then they turn and used the alleyways to get to their rundown home. "Demon spawn" and "Go away" and "Get out" were shouted at them.

** Narumi's home**

"_I can't believe I'm on a team and leaving Konoha tomorrow for training!"_ she thought as she packed her clothes in a back pack, along with the scroll that held food given to her by Akane. _"I hope my teammates would be nice to me._ No one but Naruto, Jiji, the Anbu bodyguards, and her new leader Akane had been nice to her. _"I hope I could change everyone's views on me." _She hoped as she thoughtfully put in books about sealing and scrolls after seeing what Akane had given her. She had taken an interest to this art of sealing. She also added kunai and shuriken to her stash of weapon. She finished packing and went to shower. After 30 minutes, she was done and said good night to Naruto. "Good night sis. See you tomorrow." Naruto replied sadly. He's going to miss his sister for a long long time.

**Midori's home**

Midori explained everything to her parents. "The Uzumaki twins….." They said after a while of thinking. "Be nice to them." Midori's parents are the kind that cares for the orphan twins. "Okay." Was all that Midori said before going to her room preparing for the journey a head. She packed her weapons as well.

**Fuuka's home**

"WWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!'' Taka Kimura roared. "On a team with the brat! This is unforgivable. I'm going straight to the Hokage about this."

Fuuka was confused. Narumi didn't seem like a bad person to her.

"Taka, it's okay." Akemi (bright beauty) said. "Narumi is a good girl. She isn't that …. Anyways, Fuuka has Akane, the Water Reflector as her jounin teacher. She should be alright. Unlike Fuuka's father, Akemi is much like Midori's parents.

"Whatever, you win. But if Fuuka doesn't make it. I told you so." Taka said throwing his hands in the air.

Fuuka turned, confused and finished packing her weapons, clothes, and food.

She does not understand what is going on.

**Hokage's office**

"_I hope I made the right choice,"_ Sarutobi sighed. He looked out the window at Konoha. ''_May your daughter be strong and safe in the right hands, Minato. Kushina, I hope your sister is able to protect Narumi and her teammates."_ He blew a smoke ring from his pipe and sighed.

**Long chapter for me to type.**

**Please Review for I'm interested about my writing.**

**Good? Bad? Excellent? Terrible? Horrible? In between? **

**Hope it's good.**


	3. Chapter 3- leaving Konoha

**Desert Love**

**Dragonwolfcat: Call me Cat-chan for short. Gaara, do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: … No….**

**Cat-chan: Please?**

**Gaara: …No….**

**Cat-chan: Fine. Naruto, you do it!**

**Naruto: Dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto, she only owns Narumi, Midori, Fuuka, Akane, and the Kawa family, and Kimura clan. Can I have some ramen now?**

**Cat-chan:….Since you did the disclaimer, yes you may, as a bonus, you get a unlimited ramen scroll somewhere in the story.**

**Naruto: Yeah! RRRAAAMMMEEENNN!**

**Cat-chan: Here's the story…..**

**Chapter 3- Leaving on a journey for training**

** 9:00A.M. Konoha's gates**

Narumi arrived and looked around and saw Midori and Fuuka. "Hi Dori-chan and Fuu-chan!" she greeted them. "Hello Umi-san," said Fuuka politely. "Good to see you here too, Naru-chan," smiled Midori.

"Now, since we're all here, say your good byes and say hello to the road up a head." Akane appeared suddenly next to Narumi, scaring the new genins a lot.

"You're going to give us a heart attack if you keep on doing that!" complained Narumi. "_So true,"_ thought Fuuka. Midori didn't say anything. Akane smirked.

"NNNNAAAARRRRRUUUUMMMMIII," yelled Naruto as he ran to Narumi and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you!" Narumi hugged him back, "Me too Naruto." Then she pulled out a small stuffed wolf. "Here you go Naruto, just something to remember me until I get back. It's filled with my love. I'll send letters back home. Make sure you send some too." "Okay Narumi," cried Naruto.

"Midori, make sure to take care of yourself and your teammates," sniffled Mine, Midori's mom.

"Also, be strong and face each day with courage," said Hotaru as he hugged his daughter.

Taka was glaring at the Uzumaki twins. "Don't get hurt," he sighed.

"Grow up to be a big girl and make mommy proud," cried Akemi.

"Alright team, let's get going." Akane turned and started walking. Team Akane ran to keep up with her. Narumi turned and said good bye to Konoha and caught a glimpse of a crying Naruto. "Bye Naruto," she yelled. "See you in 5 years." She turned and ran on with her new team.

**Hokage's office**

"_These years are going to be hard on Narumi and Naruto,"_ Sarutobi thought sadly. "_Hopefully, Naruto is able to go on without his sister, as well for Narumi."_ He turned to his paperwork piles. "Well, it's time I get some work done as to spend time with little Naruto," Sarutobi sighed.

**Akane's pov. In thoughts**

''_I hope that we could have the greatest bonds throughout time." She thought as she looked at her new team. "Narumi, I'm sorry that I couldn't take care of you and Naruto due to the civilian council." Akane sighed. "Well, we better look towards the future."_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review. **

**Midori; I really don't see any reviews.**

**Cat-chan: I think that people aren't even reading this. I actually don't care since I enjoy doing the stories. **

**Fuuka: Oh, really?**

**Cat-chan: Yes, really.**

**Narumi; Please review. It would make me very happy.**


	4. Chapter 4- Oc descriptions- Chuunin Exam

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto, only Narumi, akane, Midori, fuuka and the 11-tailed wolves.**

**Own Character Descriptions**

**Uzumaki Narumi**

**Personality: Outgoing, when going serious, she ties her hair up with her Leaf shinobi headband. Easy to make friends with. **

**Hair: Red colored**

**Nicknames: Hot-headed Hanabero number 2, Tomato Head, Red Blur(in later chapters), Naru-chan, Umi-san.**

**Info: Unlike Naruto, she is smart and can memorize entire books. Is very good with Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. She sucks at Genjutsu. Can do basic medical jutsu. Loves sweets and ramen. Hates people who act high and mighty and treat people as if they are trash. She can easily conceal her chakra along with her teammates. Is skilled with her katana which she forges with her own hands and created it from special chakra metal and her own blood. Jinchuuriki of the 11-tailed wolves. Do not call her anything related to tomato. Gives nicknames to close friends. Skilled in planning.**

**Clothes: a white kimono with a black obi in which she can easily move in a fight. Black shorts. **

**Weapons: Wears her kunai pouch along with her shuriken at her right hip. She has two black fans ,with a sakura branch painted on each side with petals coming out, one on each leg. Her katana is strapped to her back in an elaborate case. She has a sebon needles in a pouch at her left hip. She carries scrolls in a one strap backpack.**

**Elemental Jutsu: She can use all types of jutsus due to the fact the 11-tailed wolves can use wind, water, fire, earth, lightning chakra and their branch offs like for example: Wind+Water = Ice**

**She prefers water chakra.**

"_Don't call me tomato head! I'm going to pulverize you." _

**Uzumaki Akane**

**Personality: Cool**

**Hair: red colored**

**Nicknames: Water Reflector, Aka-sensei**

**Info: sister to Uzumaki Kushina. Complete opposite of Kushina. Feels guilty for not being there for the Uzumaki twins. High category of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Skilled in using her various swords. Loves dango ( a slight crush on a silver haired man) Hates stuck up people. Skilled in planning**

**Clothes: A simple dark blue fighting kimono. Blue shorts.**

**Weapons: 4 swords strapped to her back. Kunai, shuriken pouch on left hip. 3 scrolls on her right hip. ( It's a secret about what's in there)**

**Elemental Jutsu: Water Styled Jutsu.**

" _Know when it is time to give up''_

**Kawa Midori**

**Personality: Cool, competitive**

**Hair: Green colored**

**Nick names: Dori- chan (earns other names later, undecided)**

**Info: High in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Loves rice balls. Hates sweets. **

**Clothes; a green t-shirt with a light green vest. Dark green shorts.**

**Weapons: 3 swords, 2 on each hip, one on her back. Kunai shurken, sebon pouches are in a scroll at her right hip.**

**Elemental Jutsu: Water, Fire**

"_Let the games begin."_

**Kimura Fuuka**

**Personality: Polite, sweet.**

**Hair: hazelnut colored**

**Nicknames: Fuu-chan**

**Info: High in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Low in taijutsu. Majors in controlling weapons with chakra strings. Loves: sushi Hates; Spicy food. High in Medical jutsu.**

**Clothes: Pink shorts, purple shirt.**

**Weapons: Kunai shuriken, sebon stored in scrolls. A huge shuriken like thing is on her back, the blades being from chakra metal. Knives are hidden in her sleeves and shoes.**

**Elemental Jutsu: Lighting and Earth.**

"_Hello, nice to see you're alive and well."_

**Okay here's the story.**

**Narumi: Finally done with the descriptions!**

**Cat-chan; yep.**

**Chapter 4- Back for the Chuunin Exams**

** 5 years later.**

** Naruto pov.**

After we went to do some stupid civilian missions, Kakashi- sensei ditched us. Now we are in front of a guy holding Konohamaru. For some reason, I have a feeling in the back of my head that I can't get to. What is it?

"Konhamaru!," I called out to him. "So, does this hurt, huh, punk?" the guy holding Konohamaru said.

"Put him down Kankuro, or you know that you'll pay for it later," sighed the blonde girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry, the whole thing is all my fault," Sakura tried to apologize. Why does Sakura have to apologize!? It's the guy's fault!

"You better take your hands off of him right now!" I immediately said.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here. So let's mess with these punks," the guy smirked.

"Let go of me, you jerk!," cried out Konohamaru. Seriously, why is he doing this to Konohamaru. I don't like him. Maybe I should attack him right now! "Put him down!" I charged at him while growling. Then for some reason, his finger twitched and I tripped backwards. "What the!? What was that!?" I called out in surprise.

Then the guy started saying how he doesn't like wimps and that my village is full of them. Who does he think he is! "Fine, I'm not involved in this," sighed the girl again. Then a stone hit the guy before he could hurt Konohamaru, making him drop Konohamaru.

UUUUGGGGHHHH! It's Sasuke! Why does he always take the spotlight? Plus, Konohamaru's saying how come I'm not cool like him! Then this red haired kid showed up saying to his teammate (?) about how he's a disgrace to the village.

The weird feeling returned to me and I went back to thinking. Then it suddenly came to me. Narumi's coming back to Konoha today! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," I let out a groan. Everyone stared at me. "What's wrong Naruto-ni chan?" Konohamaru just has to ask. "If I'm not there, she's gonna kill me!" I said panicking.

"NARUTO!" I heard her. Oh shit.

**Narumi pov.**

"NARUTO!" I screech. How dare he forgot to meet me at the gate when I said that I'm gonna be in Konoha today for the first time in 5 years!1 I could hear my teammates sigh. I rushed past a Suna team who's staring at me, but oh well, I don't care. I charged at Naruto. Naruto thinks I'm giving him a hug, so he opens his arms wide. WRONG! I began pulling out a paper fan and whacked him side to side and up and down. "Naruto, why didn't you meet me at the gate!" I yelled at him. "Sorry sis, I forgot." he said meekly. FORGOT. I'm so going to hurt him. Then I notice the people around me. "Oh, the Screaming Pink Banshee is on your team, along with Duck/Chicken emo butt? I asked Naruto. "I'm not a Banshee/Emo!" Sasuke, and Sakura yelled. I put my hands on my ears. Seriously, don't they know that they are really loud, in the morning….. "Shut up! People are trying to sleep here!" someone yelled from a window. I sweat drop.

Then I turn to the Suna team. "Hi, who the hell are you?," I asked as politely as I can. They just stare at me. "Hey sis, how did your training with your teammates for five years go?" Naruto asked. "I sended you letters, you should know." I replied.

**Sasuke's pov**

She trained for 5 years! I felt my eyes widen.

**Sakura's pov**

Ha! Even if she trained for 5 years, she can't be as strong as Sasuke.

**Narumi's pov.**

I sense 3 chakra signatures in the tree behind Naruto's team. So, a team that's trying to gather intel here. Not a chance. I push Naruto to the side and shout out while making the handsigns so fast, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird)" I formed a watr dragon and send it pummeling the tree. The force of my jutsu shredded the poor tree that the ninjas chose to hide in. They jumped out before the attack hit them. "What an attack!?" One of them said as they stare at the tree. "Scram my dear friends," I happily smiled. They quickly ran away before shooting me with their glares. "Have a nice day," Fuuka said cheerfully beside me.

Sasuke was asking the red haired boy his name. "It's Sabaku no Gaara. And you?" he directed his question at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke," he replied. Gaara turn his gaze to me, "You?" I smiled sweetly, "Find out in the chuunin exams, me and my team have to report to the Hokage to say we're safely here. Bye." I winked. Midori smirked, while Fuuka giggled. "You can come too if you want Naruto." I turned to Naruto. "Sure sis." He happily said to me. "Let's get going! Team Akane, get moving! Destination, Hokage's office. Aka-sensei is probably already there. Now, go!" I orderd as I took off full speed towards my destination with Fuuka and Midori flanking me. "Sis, you're going too fast," Naruto complained as he tried to catch up with us.

**Sasuke's pov**

I can't believe that Dobe's sister is really really fast. I could barely see her! She could be a worthy opponent. I smirked. I could use her to rebuild my clan. I noticed that Gaara is staring at where she sped off to.

**Gaara's pov**

Shukaku is strangely quiet when that red- girl appeared. She seemed to be that blonde haired boy's sister. She didn't told me her name…. She could be an interesting opponent to kill to prove my existence. I felt a fluttering motion in my stomach as I stared at her as she left. I smiled. Yes she would be very interesting to kill. My siblings shivered when they saw me smile.

**Narumi pov.**

"We're here Jiji!" I yelled as I burst into his office, scattering his paperwork. " Hello Narumi, Akane, Midori, Fuuka, and Naruto. I see that you're all safe." Jiji blew a smoke ring from his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, they already signed the slip to participate in the chuunin exams," Aka-sensei said as she gave him the slips. "Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked confused.

Fuuka turned and explained all to him.

"I see… Well, since I've seen you, Team Akane, you may go home and rest for the Chuunin exams, I trust that you will be ready and head towards the correct location," Jiji nodded to us.

I turned to Naruto. "You should probably see your sensei for you permission slip," I told him.

"Okay," he smiled and ran to see his sensei. Me and my team separate and head to our homes to freshen up for tomorrow….

**How do you think?**

**Fuuka: Please Review.**

**Midori: Courtesy of Team Akane.**

**Narumi: Cheers for the 4****th**** chapter!**

**Akane: And for our descriptions. We are the important team in the story anyway.**

**Cat-chan: See you in the next chapter! :3**


	5. Chapter 5- Time to Cheat

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Hi! I'm introducing a very important creature right now. His name is Arceus!**

**Arceus: … Hello humans.. You would be seeing me in-**

**Cat-chan: No spoiling the story. **

**Arceus: …. I see…**

**Cat-chan: now do your job.**

**Arceus: dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto, in short, she owns only her ocs….. **

**Cat-chan: good job! Now here's the story.**

** Chapter 5 – Time to cheat!**

** Narumi's pov**

I guess it's handy to have a sensei who's the Water Reflector, though, honestly, why the name? I think she should be called a Water _Queen_ due to the fact she uses a lot of water jutsus that I couldn't even keep track of. I'm in the middle of a stupid test. Honestly, who invented this test? It's so damn easy, probably due to the fact I read and can memorize the books. Plus, these are around chuunin level questions. What the hell!? Anyway, the proctor, Morino Ibiki said we can't CHEAT! He shouldn't say that, it practically gave away the whole point of the test. I sighed. Well, here goes.

"Water Style: Reflecting Mirror Bubble," I mentally said. Two bubbles made of water appeared above my in front of my teammates showing my answers to the test from my own bubble. I looked at Naruto. I sweat drop. Naruto HASN'T figured out what to do. "baka," I whispered. I notice Hinata trying to share her answers with Naruto. "Go for it Naruto!" I mentally screamed. Then a kunai hit the sheet behind Naruto. Does that guy really thinks that the old school cheating methods will work in a place FULL of ninja! "What the- What was that all about?" the guy exclaimed behind Naruto. I ignored him and noticed more people getting up. Are they really ninja? Ninja aren't supposed to be caught cheating. I sighed inwardly and noticed that Fuuka and Midori are done copying. I dispelled their bubbles along with mine.

It seems that Shino is using his bugs to find answers while Kiba uses Akamaru. I look the other way. Tenten's using mirrors, Neji, Byakugan, along with Hinata, Chicken emo butt, Sharingan, Ino, mind transfer, Screaming Pink Banshee, just her knowledge, Lee's looking at Tenten's mirror, and the weird Sound Guy's listening to Kiba's pencil strokes. I looked at the proctors and notice that one of them looks like a puppet. Must've belong to kitty suit boy. I stared at Gaara. He must've notice me when he turned and our eyes met. I quickly turned away. _"So cold and…..lonely and scared?" I thought to myself._

"_**I really feel uneasy about the red haired boy who has insomnia," **_Hikari, the blue 11-tailed wolf said in my head._** "I feel above chuunin level chakra from him that seems similar to a certain bijuu that I know." "Do you think he's a jinchuuriki like me and Naruto.?" **_I asked._** "I believe so. But, anyway, I'm more concerned abount the Sound and Sand ninja in this room, they seemed tense." "True. Wonder what they have up their sleeve."**_

I broke out of my mental discussion with Hikari when the sadistic Ibiki said something about the tenth question. "Alright, here comes the tenth question."

I looked at Naruto. _"Wow he looks worse than usual. Highly nervous_." I thought. _"Naruto, stay cool and calm." _

Then Kankuro came in and looked startled to see the students dead quiet. "I hope your trip to the bathroom very enlightening." Ibiki said sadistically. Kitty suit boy' eyes widen and walked past his teammate, Temari. My eyes pricked at the sound of a soft tap and saw a very tiny scroll on her desk. One word: Smart. I turn my attention to Sadist Interrogator Ki-ki. I remembered when he helped with my training.

Flashback

_I tortured a man to see why he is doing in Konohagakure. "I was gathering intel." He shivered under my very amazing killing intent. "What kind," I asked, pushing him. "Security," he said. I blinked. "From witch village are you working for?" "Sunagakure," he replied. "Liar, I can tell when you're really lying or telling the truth," I pushed even more KI on him and brandish my sword on his hand. "Would you like to lose a hand?" "Ok, ok, ok, it's Iwagakure." He broked down under extreme pressure. I blinked again and sighed._

"_Good job," Ibiki said. "You're fit for interrogating. You should join my team when you have the chance." I smiled. "Thank you. I really enjoyed torturing my dear Iwa friend here. I'm sure he enjoys it too." I looked at my teammates, Dori-chan finished and I was surprised to see Fuu-chan also finished, though barely. She was sweating. "She's too polite to interrogate enemies," I thought._

"_How's onee-chan?" I asked. "She doing good?" "Yes, being sadistic as ever. Consuming dango at a fast rate." He sighed. I smirked, "That's Anko for ya."_

_Anko's my onnee-chan because I was close to her due to the fact that she acts like and elder sister to me and I looked up to her. Plus, she saved me and Naruto many times._

End Flashback

I noticed everyone looking at Naruto. Huh? Then, two kunai holding a sheet crashed through a window. "Speak of the devil," was all I can say making Shikamaru stare at me. A purple-haired ninja came right in through the window after that happened. "_Too early Anko one-chan_," I thought..

**Cat-chan: well, how do you think of the chapter. Surprised That Anko is Narumi's Onee-chan? Who do you think would be Nii-san and Nii-sama?**

**Arceus: Please Review for the sake of the story.**

**Narumi; Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6-Deadly Forest

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: hello people! **

**Kiba: ….. HI!**

**Cat-chan: You are like Naruto, Kiba. Killing Intent- ba~~~~~kyaaaaaaa3 **

**Kiba: I really don't get the nickname…..**

**Cat-chan; OOoohhhh, you'll see. Narumi is the one who gave you this nickname. She's going to use it in the story. **

**Kiba: Whatever…. dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto, only her ocs…..IF she does, I'm a goner….**

**Cat-chan: Now that's more like it **

**Kiba: Can you just stop smiling! **

**Cat-chan: Can't. Oh! There's Dori-chan!**

**Kiba : Midori! Where!?**

**Cat-chan: Here's thy story.**

**Chapter 6-Deadly Forest Exam**

** Narumi's pov**

"IT'S ANKO ONEE-CHAN!" my mind screamed at me. "Heads up, boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor." Anko called out.

"_**It's Anko…. She's your next proctor, be careful….," **_said Hikari.___"Chill out Hikari, Anko's my adopted older sis. I'm her imouto." I quietly said in my head._

"Hey Onee-chan," I waved my hand to Anko. "Ah,it's my imouto! Where's Naruto, my little otouto?" Anko sadistically said.

Poor Naruto looked scared stiffed. Probably from how I described Anko when she helped with my training and how close we got…..

**Flashback**

"_Good job Narumi. Keep up the good work. You're getting better at T & I. Say, you need to add more threatening weapons and laughs at your disposal. Why don't you try practing by sending the letters to Naruto and have him reply back to you about the letters?" smirked Anko. _

"_Okay, onee-chan." I immediately said, giggling sadistically._

_After a couple days, I got a letter from Naruto saying never to send those letters to him again. He must've been so scared._

_Flashback ends_

"I'm h-here onee-c-chan." Naruto shakily raised his hand. "Good to see that you guys passed. You won't imagine what I'll do to you if you don't." Anko grinned. Now, Naruto is shaking even more. She turn to the rest of the genin . "I'm Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second test. Now, let's GGGGGGOOOOO!" Anko yelled. I sweatdrop. Ibiki appeared behind the sheet. "As usual, you're early," sighed Ibiki.

Anko blushed and fumed. "Your test was way too easy!" she complained. '_She got a point, it basically told us. Should put 15 chuunin level questions and 10 genin level questions, all mixed in together.'_ I thought.

"Well, it means we have a crop of very talented genins here." Ibiki replied. "Oh well~~~, my test would cut them down in half OR less~~~~," she winked at us. "I'll be somewhere next morning at your destination, your jonin teachers will tell you where to meet for the next test. See ya!~~~~~," smiled Anko. "Wait Anko one-chan! Why don't we celebrate for me,Naruto, and our teams passing the test?" I asked her. Anko tipped her head. "Sure~~~~~Anything for my sssswwwweeeettttt imouto3 ! Ichiraku's then?" She smiled. Sparkling stars appeared. "Yep, their ramen's amazing!" Naruto yelled. "Off to~~~~`," I commanded, as we all march to eat.

**Hokage's office**

"I see…so Sand and Sound are going to invade… Send for Team 11 immediately! Also, get the following jonin: Uzumaki Akane, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Kawa Hotaru, Kimura Taka, Kimura Akemi, and….. Gekkō Hayate," commanded Sarutobi. "Hai, Hokage sama,"replied 5 Anbu. "Sensei, do you know there might be a chance Orochimaru might be here? Especially for the Uzumaki twins or the last Uchiha? He is, according to my resources, the leader of Otogakure," finished a white haired man. "I don't know. I just don't know," Sarutobi sighed. _"And at a time like this, what with the other kages coming for the discussion of the Akatsuki, who are getting a bit rowdy. I hope all goes well….," Sarutobi thought. "Orocimaru, just what are you planning?"_

**Narumi's pov**

I was about to eat when an Anbu wearing the mask, Eagle appeared. "Team 11, you're to report to the Hokage for an emergency." I sighed. There goes my ramen. "Fine, let's go guys."

"Naruto, you can have my ramen, it'll be a waste to throw it away….," Fuuka said politely. "Mine too," said Midori. "Me three," I counted in, before following my teammates to JiJi's office. Damn Naruto, you get to eat, while I don't. Though, what's so important for JiJi to call on my team for it to be called an emergency?

**Sasuke's pov**

What's so special about that team that they get to go to the Hokage!? They're genin like my team…..GGGGRRRR…. I wonder if I could force her to teach me some of her techniques for my revenge….

**Sakura's pov**

That stupid girl got SASUKE'S attention! What, is she that good. Sasuke's mine and only mine! Huh, I got to think of a way to make her NOT pass. YES! I could threaten her saying I could beat her and if she doesn't back off…. I'll bribe someone to take care of her. Humph….. That girl won't know what hit her.

**Naruto's pov**

I have a bad feeling that my teammates are planning something. But, Sakura won't, right. I sighed, finishing all of the 4 ramen bowls (3 of which belong to my sister's team). "Hey Anko onee-chan….. Can I talk to you somewhere private?" I asked Anko. "Hhhmmm, sure," Anko replied. Anko and I jumped away to a roof, leaving Sasuke and Sakura wondering what I want with Anko. "I have a feeling that Sasuke is trying to use my sis and that Sakura is planning something. But, Sakura can't be that bad, ne?" I blurt out to Onee-chan. She frowned. "I sensed that they'll have something up their sleeves. Jealousy is a bad thing," she then smiled. "But don't worry, imouto probably also have something too. She also really strong. She's so strong that she could be tokubetsu jonin… But she wants to go en route with her team… Admirable, really…" she praised sis. "O-okay…" I said. "_Is sis really that strong!? Dattebayo !?" I thought incredulously._

**Hokage's office-Narumi's pov**

I've heard everything….. Sunagakure and Otogakure are going to invade possibly in the 3rd part of the chuunin exams….after the preliminaries… and that Orochimaru might be the one pulling the strings. Midori and Fuuka are supposed to give up while I fight in the finals since I have a lot of jutsus.

My team is also supposed to support Hayate sensei in case he gets caught spying along with Aka-sensei.

"_**I think you should mention the boy named Gaara. He's the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi….,"**_Hikari added.

I raised my hand. "Jiji, Hikari, the blue 11-tailed wolf, says that Gaara is the jinchuuriki of the 1-tailed raccoon, the Ichibi, aka, Shukaku," I informed him.

His eyes widen….. "Hhhhmmm… What do you think, Narumi?"

"We could just give Team 7 and whoever is awake, the mission to lead or chase Gaara and his team away into the forest and fight them. I think Naruto should fight him. Jinchuuriki vs. Jinchuuriki, even," I said thoughtfully. "Very well. Kakashi, you have the job of informing them in that time. Hiashi, Hotaru, Hayate, Taka, and Akemi, you have the job of keeping others from chasing Team 7… Kakashi, after you inform team 7, join the rest in keeping the others from chasing. Team 11, choose whatever action you think best at that time. This is all.. Dismissed…," Jiji finished.

Akane turned to me and my team. "Meet at the Forest of Death for your next exam. Good Luck."

**Next day at Forest of Death**

Flash back

_I was knocked out cold due to trying the Rasengan, taught by a very disturbing perverted man…_

"_**Hello,"**__ said a blue wolf like creature in front of me in a cage. I jumped back frighten. But curiosity got the better of me and I replied, "Hi, I'm going to be the greatest kunoichi who's going to be better than all the kages. Believe it!" I yelled. The wolf blinked and waved its tailS!? I counted the tails. ELEVEN TAILS! "__**Yes, I have 11 tails. I'm one of the Juuichi. Well, I'm one half. I'm the half that represents light. I'm Hikari,"**__rumbled the female wolf. __**"My other half, Yami, represents darkness and thinks it represents evil….. So, he ACTS evil….Oh, he's male."**_

"_Wait, I have 2 Juuichis inside me!?" I exclaimed. Then I noticed a dark black wolf in another cage, sleeping. __**" Yes, there's two of us, he'll awaken when you're very angry and stressed."**__ Hikari blinked. "I hope she will be the one to make Yami see goodness in darkness…" Hikari thought… "You don't seem terrible as I read from textbooks," I said. A rumble of laughter rocked my mind. __**"Of course not. Humans tend to fear us and make fiction from fact. I didn't attack your village…. Yami and Kyuubi did. Kyuubi was controlled and Yami….. did it for he thought it would be another asset to being EVIL," **__Hikari tipped her head. I could see her eyes, they were filled with kindness and compassion. "Well, since I'm here, how 'bout this." I said thinking. I changed her cage and had a collar on her that is rimmed with diamonds and changed the scenery to a lush forest. __**"Thank you, pup." **__Hikari thanked gratefully. "Well, it's what I could do for you since you were nice to me and gave me info." I bowed to her. "Well better get back to the world outside. I think my team's getting worried." I smiled. "I'll talk to you in my mind and visit while sleeping. Bye, Hikari!"_

End Flashback

I was thinking about the time I first met Hikari, when noticed Naruto making fun of Onee-chan's words. He's going to get his ass kicked. I rolled my eyes. A kunai fashed by and slashed his cheek. Anko "lectured" him and a creepy guy appeared behind leaking out a powerful KI. I lowered my eyes as he handed Anko back her kunai. This guy has a lot more chakra than a normal genin and it felt familiar. Then I realized. IT'S THE CHAKRA FROM ONEE-CHAN'S CURSE MARK AND THIS GUY'S OROCHIMARU! I went to my teammates. "Dori-chan, Fuu-chan, the guy who hande back Anko's kunai is Orochimaru!" I hissed. "Orochimaru!" Fuuka's eyes went in shock as she whispered. I nodded. "Well, Hokage-sama is correct, that means we'll have to be on guard." Midori growled. Fuuka bit her lip. "Do you think we should tell Anko-sensei?" she asked nervously. "I will," Midori volunteered. Consent forms were passed to us. We all signed it. I smirked. "I bet that the jonins are going to bet on us on whether we pass or not."

"You're right,' Dori-chan smirked. "I'll hand in the forms and get the scroll," I turned to get our scroll.

'_This is one heck of an adventure," I thought…._

** Midori's pov**

I went to Anko. "Hey, Anko, the dude that handed your kunai is actually the bastard Orochimaru." That got Anko's attention. "Really!? Well, you guys be careful, I'll enter the forest 45 minutes from now to see if anything troublesome was done." Anko said. "Got it," I nodded my head. "Good luck to your team." Anko saluted me. " Yeah," was all I said before heading back to a waiting Fuuka and Narumi.

**Fuuka's pov**

I still can't believe that there's going to be an invasion. I sigh. By the Sand as well. We're supposed to be allies. Narumi came back with the scroll hidden away. I saw Midori heading towards us nodding. "Okay guys, I created duplicates of this scroll, just to mislead some enemies. I've made a mark at the bottom, just so you can tell which is the real one." Narumi said handing each of us a scroll marked "Heaven". "I see, so we are to find and get a "Earth" scroll?" I asked. "Yep, easy." Midori smirked. We were at a gate next to Naruto's team. The bell ranged and the gates open. Narumi, Midori, and I immediately shot through, looking for a team that has an "Earth" scroll, excluding Naruto's team.

**What do you think?**

**Cat-chan; Long and hand hurts from typing.**

**Kiba:…. You didn't mention me!**

**Cat-chan; I said in the STORY, not in the chapter.**

**Kiba: Whatever, Please Review. I don't see any at all.**


	7. Chapter 7- Race to the Tower

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: I have brought a guest…..**

**Ino: Who could this guest be? Better not go after Sasuke!**

**Kyo Sohma: Who the hell is Sasuke!?**

**Cat-chan: Emo boy**

**Kyo S: Oh. The stuck up bastard.**

**Ino: This is your geust!? He insulted Sasuke!**

**Kyo and Cat-chan: Yep. He deserved it.**

**Ino: (went on a rampage)**

**Kyo: (trying to get away) Is this woman a banshee!? She screeches very (censor) loud!**

**Cat-chan: (hidden beside a shield) Well, say the disclaimer!**

**Kyo and Ino: dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto, only her ocs.**

**Cat-chan: Here's the story~~~~3 nya````````````**

** Chapter 7- Race to the Tower**

** Narumi's pov**

We were jumping from tree to tree, trying to get to the tower and to find a team to get a "Earth" scroll from. "Umi-san, I think you should try to sense that's near us," Fuuka suggested. I spread my chakra and noticed a really strong team and a very weak one. The strong one is heading towards us, as well as the weak team. Really, do these teams really think we're that easy to defeat. "Two teams heading towards us. One weak, other strong," I reported. "Wow, we must've looked really weak to be targeted that quickly," Midori smirked. "The one that's strong has high chakra signatures…. I'm going to hide our chakra using the forest to cloak it. That'll confuse them enough to have us time to strike them," I planned immediately. "Strike the strongest first, weakest last."

**Fuuka's pov**

We are at a tree near the Konoha team. The strange thing is that they are chuunin. "These chuunin are probably after you and somehow got into these exams. They're most likely after you, Narumi," I concluded. Midori and I found out that Narumi is a jinchuuriki when we were training. From then on after she told us, our bond as friends and teammates grew stronger. "Let's get them," Narumi gave the signal, and we rushed at them.

**Midori's pov**

My team captured the chuunin team pretending to be genin. There were 2 men and 1 woman. I placed a sword on the leader's neck, "Why are you disguised as genin and after Narumi?" I asked. "Hey, let us go and we'll give you our "Earth" scroll. That so-called teammate of yours is a demon. We'll let you kill her," one of his sidekicks blurted out. "She hosts the-" "Narumi isn't the demon. In fact, one of the bijuu sealed in Narumi is kindhearted," interrupted Fuuka. "Besides, who sent you?" "Hhhhmmmppphhhh, it was the genin Sakura. She wanted to pay us to get rid of the demon bitch, but we refused as we wanted to kill the demon bitch desperately," the leader smirked triumphantly.

**Narumi's pov**

Stupid Screaming Pathetic Pink Baka Banshee. After the leader told us who sent them, I was smirking. "Well, looks like she and you guys failed. Never underestimate Team Akane," I said proudly. "That is correct, "(Hana Ninpō: Kyōka Sai) Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water Move," Fuuka said while casting the genjutsu on the team. Immediately the chuunins' eyes closed as they were in the genjutsu world. I moved forward searching them and found the scroll in the woman's pocket. Figures, give the weakest the scroll. "Okay, let's just forget the weak team and just head towards the tower. No need to take out another team when we already have a scroll," I commanded my team. We all turn and went on the path to the tower, while I quickly hid our chakra using the forest.

We went on for 2 hours before noticing that the Suna team is in the clearing up ahead, along with a Ame team. I noticed that KIba's ,aka Killing Intent ba, team is hidden in the bushes.

There were umbrellas on the ground. Gaara picked one up. "I'll make it rain blood," Gaara said. Creepy. Then I saw sand wrapped around the poor guy. The guy called Kankuro explains about Gaara's sand. I quickly memorized the speech. "Sand coffin," the sand crushed the guy. "Wow…," whispered Fuuka. "No kidding," stared Midori. There was blood, a lot of blood.

One of the guys said to just take the scroll and begged Gaara to spare them. Sand rushed at them. _"Hikari, I'm going to use some of your power to make it rain,"_ I mentally said to my wolf friend. **"Go ahead. Mercy is a powerful thing…" **Hikari gave the okay. "Weather style: Bijuu art: Tempest Rain," I said immediately. Rain clouds appeared over the area and a strong current of rain went down for 10 seconds before stopping. I really don't want to drown them.

The rain soaked the sand making it unusable. I jumped down in front of the Ame nin. "Hi, I think you should run as fast as you can and take your friends body with you. Do a proper death ceremony and hide for the next few days. Ja ne," I smiled, as I directed them. They were gaping at me, then shook out of their stupor and ran away. "Why?" I turned and stared at the Sand team. My teammates jumped down to join me. "Why do you save those weaklings?" Gaara glared at me. "A) It's the right thing to do," I replied. "B) She just doesn't like it when people die," Midori said right after me. "And, there are people who are waiting for them back at their homes," Fuuka added. I blinked and picked up the scroll that the Ame ninja dropped and threw it at the Sand team. Kankuro caught it, while Temari was staring at me. "I haven't gotten your name…" Gaara lowered his eyes at me. "Since I did say to you to find out at the Chuunin exams…. It's Uzumaki Narumi, Future kunoichi that's going to be stronger than the 5 kages," I said proudly. "Really, why work towards it?" Temari asked. "Particularly, the same reason why Naruto wants to be Hokage, to have people to acknowledge me," I flipped my hair. Gaara stared at me curiously, "You could prove your existence by killing and hating," he said smiling at the thought. "Baka, No way. If I did that, who would be there to acknowledge me. No one. Hating people would only blind me to things that are good in others," I reasoned. He stared at me, unconvinced. "Okay, team, let's go to thy tower," I pointed the way, leading my team away from the Sand team, who is staring at me.

We finally arrived at the tower. "What are we going to do?" asked Fuuka. I stared at the scroll. "This could be a Summoning jutsu. Let's open the scrolls and put them together," I said after thinking for a while. "I'll blame you if we get disqualified," Midori tipped her head. Midori opened the "Earth" scroll, while Fuuka opened the "Heaven" scroll. Then, they quickly drop them across on each other. A "poof" sound was heard and smoke appeared. Akane-sensei appeared as the smoke cleared. "Good job… you passed the 2nd part of the Chuunin exams… You beated the record in reaching the tower… Go and wait in one of the rooms for the end of the test. I think Anko's in there waiting for you. Here're your keys for your rooms. See you around," Aka-sensei congratulated us.

Anko and a couple others were there to greet us in the waiting room. "Imouto, you and your team broke the record to get to the tower!" she said happily, and then she looked behind my team. "I can see that another team broke the record," she stared while narrowing her eyes.

**Normal pov**

"_A Suna team… the one with red hair has not a single dirt or blood on him! Could this be related to Orochimaru? Gotta ask the Hokage-old man…," Anko thought. _"Well, Sand nin are getting talented…. Interesting," Anko turned towards Narumi. "Narumi, I'll see you somewhere in the tower and have fun torturing people," Anko said cheerfully. "Okay. Ja ne, Anko-onee-chan!" Narumi bowed.

Narumi's team sat across from the Sand team. Kankuro fell asleep. Narumi and her team are reading different books, absorbing knowledge, and eerily turning pages at the same time. Temari was cleaning her fan. Gaara was staring at Narumi. Kiba's team came in, surprised and a bit frighten by Gaara's team.

**Narumi's pov**

Damn. I'm starting to get bored. I've read this book for 10 times already. Then Kiba and his team came in. Heh. Time to prank….. In a flash, I'm behind Kiba, screaming in his ear, waking up kitty suit boy, "Killing Intent-ba~~~~~3 !" "Did she get high while we weren't looking?" Midori asked Fuuka. "Mabe," replied Fuuka calmly. "Go straight to hell!" I screamed and dragged Kiba off somewhere.

**Midori's pov**

Narumi dragged dog boy off to kami knows where. I'm pretty sure she has something up her sleeve to end boredom's life. I smiled maliciously. This better be good. Fuuka giggled as Kiba was calling for help in the distance. Wonder what's up. Shino just stood there awkwardly, and Hinata….fainted. "What is she going to do to Kiba?" Shino asked me. "Probably going to rape him," I shrugged as Shino, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara (?) looked horrified. Well, Gaara's eyes just widened. "Just kidding. Knowing Naru-chan, she gonna act any time now. Her plan may needed Kiba for some reason. Be prepare to be astonished," I yawned. "What do you mean "ACT"?" Kankuro asked. "Midori-san meant that Umi-san is going to do something soon…. Umi-san does things related to this all the time," Fuuka explained. "All THE Time!" Temari looked freaked. "Fuuka meant pranking. Bored Narumi = Dangerous, planning, boredom killing Narumi. Very effective against her enemies," I sighed. "Something entertaining is about to happen."

WHAT WILL NARUMI DOEVEN WITH KIBA? STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Cat-chan: That was great!**

**Kyo: Get this crazy woman off of me! (already transformed into a cat)**

**Ino: Who are you calling crazy. Oh, and fans, please review and know that Sasuke's mine and mine alone…**

**Kyo: My life is about to end….**

**Cat-chan: Cats have 9 lives, like you. Well, bye readers! REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8-Time for a prank

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Okay, I'm typing this during a power outage! Totally unfair..**

**Shikamaru: Wow, what a drag. What am I even doing in here?**

**Cat-chan: disclaimer…. And meeting one of my guests.**

**Shikamaru: Guests?**

**Red (from Pokemon): Hi **** This is my first time as a guest, nice to meet you….**

**Cat-chan: It's Red-kun333~~~~~kya~~~~~**

**Red: ?Fangirl?**

**Shikamaru: What a-**

**Cat-chan: Red, I'm a huge fan of yours, can you sign your autograph in my book? Plus, can I see your Pokemon?**

**Red: Um, sure? (signs his autograph and sends out Pikachu, Venusaur, Espeon, Poliwrath, Articuno, Charizard)**

**Cat-chan: Isn't Charizard supposed to be Blue (male)'s pokemon?**

**Red: I borrowed Charizard….**

**Shikamaru: We're are supposed to do the disclaimer right?**

**Shikamaru Red: dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto or Pokemon, only her ocs..**

**Pikachu: Chu! (cry of distress)**

**Red: huh?**

**Cat-chan: (hugging Pikachu so tight) So cute kya~~~~~~~~**

**Shikamaru: (sweatdrops) I think your're not suppose to hug it…..**

**Pikachu: Pika…CCCHHHHUUUU! (uses thundershock)**

**Cat-chan: (fried) AAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Red: ….. Here's the story.. I have to help them now. (sweat drops)**

**Chapter-Time for a prank**

** Narumi's pov**

Heh… They won't know what will hit them…. I dropped Kiba in a room, and put a privacy shield up. "Okay, coast's clear... KI-ba, you're going to contribute to my plan…," I flashed him my famous Uzumaki pranking smile. "First, I'm going to tie you up." I smiled evily. I quickly tied him up while he was complaining. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He shouted. "Good thing I put a privacy shield up or else they'll detect us. Now here's the fun part….." I smirked. I dragged Kiba with me until we reached a balcony. I dangled Kiba from that balcony. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? WHAT IF THIS ROPE BREAKS FROM THE BALCONY! NARUMI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Kiba went on shouting. I twitched my ears. God, that hurt. "Shut up! You're going to make me deaf with all that shouting," a voice, which I recognized as Midori's, called up from the ground below. I looked down. My team, Kiba's team, and Gaara's team gathered below. "N-narumi-san, w-why are y-you hanging K-kiba from the balcony," asked Hinata. I made two Kage bunshins. One clone and I henged our clothing into Team Rocket clothing while the last clone henged into a Meowth.

Me: (arms out dramatically) Prepare for trouble!

Clone 1: (peace sign and a wink) Make it double!

Me: (points in one to the right) To protect the world from devastation!

Clone 1: (holds a rose) To unite all people within our nation!

Me: To denounce the evils of truth and love! (Gaara lowers his eyes at that)

Clone 1: (throws rose away at the teams below) To extend our reach to the stars above!

Me: Narumi!

Clone 1: … Narumi#2!

Me: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light.

Clone 1: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth clone: Meowth! That's right!

** Temari's pov**

What just happen? I stared at the Narumi(s) and that cat. "Meowth, I think they are speechless after our performance and copying of the other group of villain's motto from another world. Meowth!" the cat with a… charm(?) on its head bragged. If that Narumi's team is correct, she does this… a…lot? How could they just stand her!? They should get rid of her. Is she really that good to be kept on their team?

**Midori's pov**

WOW. Just wow. "If you want to save little Kiba here from death. Try to beat me in a fight. All of you against me. Doesn't matter who goes first or if you're fighting me at the same time," the clone said, sneering. "Unless you're scared, don't bother." Is she doing this to fight all of us? What is she up to? One way to find out. " Water style: shadow clone jutsu," I said, forming the clone seal. I formed two water clones. "Let the games begin," I smirked. "I think there is a barrier around her, Dori-san," Fuuka prepared her huge shuriken. "Hey, don't think we're working with you," Kankuro turned and walked towards a door leading to the hallways. "Thump," was heard as he bang into something. "What the hell!" he cried out irritably. "No quitting allowed. Peace out. Literally. Chaos in," smirked Narumi as she punched the air.

Sand rushed at her and her clones only to be stopped by said shield. I turned and saw Gaara glaring at her. "We all have to work together to be able to stop this madness," I said to everyone. Fuuka, Shino, and Hinata nodded, while the Sand Sibs stared at us. "Fine, don't work with us, Stuck-up Sand Not-helping ninjas. You show terrible teamwork," I smirked, thinking that will get to them. "Please," Fuuka added politely. I rolled my eyes. Manners don't count in the ninja world if they are under attack. "Fine, but only for you," winked Kankuro at Fuuka. She blushed. Wow, Kankuro….is a pervert.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed Narumi. "Be careful." Then a huge clone in a dress came in the form of ….. Naruto? "I'm gonna be the Hokage, Believe it!," he yelled. That….Hurt…My….Ears…..

**Fuuka's pov**

Oh dear. Why does Naruto have to shout out loud, and why is he so big. "My name is Naruko~~~~~~~," she or he(?) winked. I think I'm traumatized. Naruto is in his female form, flirting with the boys…. Then a huge Sasuke in a suit came and said to Naruto….. "Will you be my wife, Naruko-chan," he asked. AAAaWWWWWW"Yes, my dear Sasu-kun," Naruto said sweetly. I grabbed the person closest to me who happens to be Kankuro and hid behind him, blushing. "They're confessing to each other, how cute," Midori smirked. Gaara glared at the clones and crushed them. "Are you mocking me," He growled at Narumi. "No and yes," she giggles, then she turns serious. "Multi shadow clone jutsu," she called out, creating 20 clones. They all henged into Sasuke. "Kya~~~~~~~," someone screamed. We all turn to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Figures. Ino rushed at the Sasukes and fangirled while they all try to run away. "Help! Screaming Pink Banshee's evil twin is here, Screeching Blonde Siren!" the Sasuke clones called out. I sweatdropped. Where does Narumi get all these nicknames? "Oh Sasuke, you don't mean that," Ino winked. She doesn't get that they are clones. I truly wonder how she and Sakura became ninjas. Forget that, how did they even passed!? Academy standards are starting to slip. That's something I'm sorry to say.

Then the entire thing stopped. All the clones disappear along with the ones wearing the Rocket outfits. Huh? There's no Narumi or Kiba anywhere. Akamaru barked. "Well, Narumi, looks like you're having fun here. Dare I say." Akane sensei appeared. Her eyes harden. "Team 11 will be going to bed early for training tomorrow at 4:00A.M.. Team 8 is to report tomorrow at the 5th floor at 8:05 A.M. Asuma's team is to take tomorrow as a day off. And you, the Suna team, are going to your sensei at 7:30A.M. He says you know where to go," Akane sensei finished. "AAwwww, really Aka sensei, we were about to play Punishment Tag," whined Narumi as she appeared next to sensei. "What's punishment tag?" Kiba asked as he was free from the rope. "Wait and find out," Midori said. "Look at books or at a certain show to find out. It's really funny."

Then my team head off to our rooms. "What are you actually going to do Umi-san," I asked. "I was going to dress him up as a cat, put catnip on him and spray a scent that smells like cats on him. That'll attract a lot of cats and Akamaru will be chasing them. You guys are going to be in the middle of it. AND once I cut the rope, he'll fall on top of Hinata," Narumi laughed. "Naruto makes better pranks than you, it's a fact," Midori sighed. "He does not!" Narumi glared at Midori. "Well the prank that you explained to us didn't make us laughed-," I started. "That's because you guys are around me a lot," she tried to defend herself. I sighed as we head towards our room. I hope tomorrow's going to be better.

**Upper levels of the Tower**

"Anko, what was Orochimaru doing in the forest?" Sarutobi asked. "I think he marked someone, possibly the Uchiha. My curse mark started to act up…." Anko reported. Sarutobi closed his eyes. "Also, four teams passed, but one of them has my concern. A suna team, the boy with red hair in that team doesn't even have a smudge on his clothes and arrived right after Narumi's team. I understand that Narumi's team came first, but they at least had some dirt and some scratches on them. I don't understand how this boy can come through without a scratch even when there are wild animals and ninjas in the forest," Anko said concerned. "….I'll have a team to research the boy. Meanwhile, you're dismissed," Sarutobi sighed as Anko left via body flicker technique. "Eagle and Cat," he called out. Two Anbu appeared in front of him. "I want you to find out who has been marked and send a scroll to Team 11. They'll read what's inside and commence immediately. "Hai Hokage sama." The Anbu replied and left to do the objectives. "_I hope that everything would turn out okay,"_ Sarutobi blinked and blew a smoke ring.

**Cat-chan: So, what do you think?**

**Shikamaru: What a drag, I'm going to sleep.**

**Pikachu: Pika, pika pi, pika chu.**

**Red: Pikachu says to Review.**

**Cat-chan: kya~~~~~~~ Adorable.**

**Pikachu and Red: …..**

**Red: stay tune to the next chapter…. Training and Rasearch. **


	9. Chapter 9-Tiger Trial-Part 1

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Hello everyone. We have another guest today.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Cat-chan: Oh, hey Sasuke, have you seen our guest?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Tai: Hi! I'm here with my buddy Agumon.**

**Agumon: That's right.**

**Sasuke:…..**

**Cat-chan: Oh!? Tai and Agumon from Digimon?**

**Tai: (nods) Do you want to see Agumon's powers?**

**Sasuke: (head is up) What kind of powers?**

**Agumon: Like this, Pepper breath. (shots out a fire ball that obliterated a rock)**

**Sasuke: How can I get that power?**

**Cat-chan: Sasuke, you can't get that power due to the fact that he's from Digimon. A totally different world.**

**Sasuke: Your point?**

**Tai: Hey hey, we're not supposed to be arguing. We're here for the disclaimer, right?**

**Cat-chan: (nods) correct**

**Tai, Agumon, and Sasuke: dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto, Pokemon or Digimon, only her ocs.**

**Cat-chan: I'm going to ask the manager if we could do a crossover with a certain show called Disgaea.**

**Sasuke: Disgaea?**

**Tai: While they're talking, enjoy the chapter.**

**Agumon: See ya at the end.**

** Chapter 9~ Tiger Trial-Part one**

** Narumi's pov**

Okay. When I got to the place of where we are supposed to meet. Something unexpected was seen. At 4 in the morning I saw a huge cat with black stripes over its white fur. A tiger!? "Oh, Narumi, you're here," Aka-sensei deadpanned as she appeared in front of the tiger. "What's with the tiger?" Midori asked, eyeing the tiger interested. "It's very large for a tiger, it's as tall and huge," Fuuka said amazed. "Hmmph! These are the measly humans that are going to sign the summoning contract! They looked like sticks!" roared the tiger. "I am Ichirou (first son). The first son of the great Maru(zero)." "Since Narumi and Midori already have their summons, I think it's time for me to introduce one to you, Fuuka," Aka-sensei said turning to Fuu-chan. "Huh, your name's Fuuka? Last name?" asked Ichirou. "It's Kimura. Kimura Fuuka," Fuuka introduced herself. "The stuck-up Kimura clan?" Ichirou blinked. At that, Fuuka blushed. "Yes," she said quietly. "Now Ichirou, no need to be a bully," Aka-sensei teased the great tiger. "Will Fuu-chan also be going through a trail like me and Dori-chan have to?" I asked curiously. "Yes. I leave the explanation of the trial to Ichirou. Narumi, you and Midori are going with me. Fuuka, after you complete the trial, go and find us in the upper levels of the tower," Aka-sensei commanded. As I walked away with Aka-sensei and Midori, I can't help but wonder what trial Fuuka has to go through. "Hey, Akane-sensei, what are we doing in the upper levels of the tower?" asked Midori. I blinked. "A mission," Aka-sensei's face turned grave. "A mission."

**Fuuka's POV**

"Um, Ichirou-sama, does this trial have a name?" I asked nervously. Ichirou gave a purr of laughter. "Of course, it's called the Tiger Trial. Why? Because this is a trial in which you, a human, face a tiger summon of a high level, me. If you manage to keep up with me and my attacks, you are worthy of signing the tiger summoning scroll and summon me. You're not allowed to use genjutsu. Also, you have to get hit by at least 5 of my attacks. This test is to see if you can endure the power and speed of my attacks. If you manage to defeat me before the hour ends. As an added bonus, I'll carry you to your destination," Ichirou explained. I…..AM…..A….DOOMED…PERSON.

Ichirou had an amused look. "Don't worry, if your sensei wanted you to have the tiger summoning scroll, she has a lot of faith in you," he growled playfully. "Now, let's get started."

**Ichirou's POV**

Heh. This could be easy. "Do you know that many people try to pass the trials but most of them fail. Only a handful could pass," I said amused as I watch her face pale. "Tell me when you're ready, then we start, little girl." At that, Fuuka charged at me. "Tiger Art: Sonic Roar," I roared, creating a sonic wave heading towards Fuuka. "Earth Style: Mud Wall (Doton: Doryūheki)," she went through the handsigns (Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog), creating the wall of mud. _"Interesting, A B-rank jutsu,"_I thought. But still, my sonic wave was so strong that it blasted the wall and blew the girl of her feet to the wall behind her. Her ears were bleeding. "That's one attack. Four more where that came from. At this rate, you should give up," I yawned. "Give up, I don't know the meaning of give up," She retorted before standing up. "Hm? You could still go on, I'll change that with this, "Tiger Art: Crushing Teeth Force," I said running towards her as my teeth hardened. Her eyes widen. "Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu (Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu)," she said as she moved to blend into the surrounding area's rocks. I blinked, she did that without any hand seals. Impressive. "How do you come by that jutsu? Is it not one of Iwagakure's famous jutsus?" I asked. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū)," the girl said popping out behind me, going through handseals (Horse → Dog → Bird → Ox → Snake). She formed a dragon, "Let's say that we caught one of their missing nin who was willing to teach me some of their jutsu for letting him go. I went on to perfect it." The dragon rushed toward me. "I see," I jumped over the dragon and head towards her. "See if you can dodge this, Fire Style: Great Fire Ball jutsu," I blew fire balls at her. She created another Earth Dragon to protect herself from the fire ball. I rushed in readying my claws. "Cat Art: Claw Spear," I pressed my claws to form a point, going towards her legs.

**Fuuka's POV**

I jumped out of the way quickly only to find that the claw spear turned a bit and injured my leg. "What?" I asked. "Hm, three more, but I wish that doesn't count since it was only a nick. A NICK. It was more like a fierce tear. Blood was already coming out. "Healing Technique," I said creating a ball of light healing my injury. (signs: Rat, Ram, Dog) "You didn't use any sign. Another interesting thing," Ichirou flicked his ears. "That's because on a field, if a comrade is seriously damaged, you have to be quick to jump in and save their life. Wait any longer can be catastrophic," I explained. "Well, you shouldn't be healing now because that leaves you vulnerable," Ichirou seemed to smirk as he charged at me. I already had a clone hiding in the rocks around us. I quickly cancelled the medical ninjutsu and created two more clones (Lightning Style: Shadow Clone jutsu) as my hidden clone appeared and attacked Ichirou. "A mere clone! What do you think I am, a tiger plushie!" Ichirou roared, "Tiger Art: Sonic Roar!" Luckily, my other clones got to him just as he unleashed the roar. I was pushed backwards from the sonic wave as my clones explode into lightning, shocking Ichirou. Two more attacks. I gasped as I felt tired from using a bit too much chakra. I wish I was a powerhouse like Narumi…..

…

**Dragonwolfcat: Sorry for not updating soon.**

**Cat-chan: Due to having to work so much lately.**

**Sasuke: Lazy Dobe.**

**Cat-chan: Hey have some respect for her. At least she worked to get food in her stomach while you get a lot for free and some discounted. "Last Uchiha-ha-ha-ha." Besides, lazy are for the Naras and Shikamaru. Dobe's for Naruto, Duckbutt.**

**Tai: Sasuke, your hair does looks like a ducks butt or a black swan's. **

**Agumon: Yeah!**

**Sasuke: whoever invented that name, I'm going to kill them.**

**Cat-chan: Hope you enjoy the story-**

**Agumon: Review! Haven't seen any**


	10. Chapter 10- Tiger Trial-Part 2

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Hi! For those who think where the Pokemon are going to put an appearance? It's going to be later in the story during the Chuunin Exams.**

**Temari: What is Pokemon?**

**?: Something you'll find out later.**

**Temari: !?**

**Cat-chan: Ah! It's Gary Oak, an infamous trainer and professor of the world of Pokemon.**

**Gary:….. dragonwolfcat does not own Naruto,only-**

**Temari: only the ocs, Who'd do you think you are stealing my part!**

**Gary: It wasn't your part to begin with….**

**Temari: (seethes in rage, and grabs fan) I'm going to teach you a lesson.**

**Gary: (throws a Pokeball) Arcanine! **

**Cat-chan: Wait! Stop fighting! The Story's starting. Can't have the author have writer's block, right?**

**Gary:….. right…..**

**Temari: (sighs) Fine, only this time.**

**Cat-chan: Great! Enjoy the story. Also, dragonwolfcat apologizes for making you wait for so long.**

** Chapter 10-Tiger Trial Part 2**

** Fuuka's pov**

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū)," I said again going through handseals again. "Tiger Art: Sonic Roar," Ichirou's sonic wave destroyed my dragon. Damn. If this keeps up, my chakra is going to drop fast. "Cat Art: Claw Spear," he rushed at me with his claws formed into a spear. "Earth Style: Mud Wall," I said forming a wall while going through hand seals. I sighed, only 2 more attacks. I glanced at the sky before jumping back after Ichirou destroyed the mud wall. Change in tactics. I grabbed a scroll that I had with me and drew my chakra from it.

Flashback

"_Hey Fuu-chan, since you don't have monstrous chakra stores, I made a scroll that you can store chakra in," Narumi proudly presented me the scroll. I blinked and studied the scroll. It was red and had a Uzushigakure symbol on it along with the Kimura clan symbol. "Why the symbols?" I asked Narumi, confused. "Ya know, I like to put the Uzushiogakure symbol on each of my sealing stuff. As to keep the memory of Uzushiogakure alive. As for the Kimura clan symbol, it's to show friendship between us, even though your father doesn't like me," Narumi blinked a bit. "Thank you…Umi-san," I bowed. "Now, Fuu-chan, don't bow to me, a thank you is just what I need!" Narumi exclaimed cheerfully._

End Flashback

"I'll end this, it's a waste of my time," Ichirou roared as he charged at me, "Fire Style Ninja Art: Fire Run."

A ring of fire appears heading towards me. "Earth Style: Mud Wall," I was in the air over the fatal flames, standing on my wall. "Being more of a pest now," growled an irritated Ichirou. He then digs his claws into the wall and started to climb. My mind raced. What should I do now?

**Ichirou's pov**

This is starting to get annoying. While I'm scaling this wall, the Kimura girl is up there planning something. What could be in that scroll? " _No matter what, she couldn't defeat me"_, I vowed silently. "Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb," I spewed out fire which formed into a dragon and caught the girl. Heh. Now that wasn't bad. I'm probably going to get an earful from Akane. That was the fourth attack that hit her. Probably down for now.

**Fuuka's pov**

Ouch. Ouch isn't the way to describe the burning on my arm and leg. I quickly healed the burns. One more to go. I drew more chakra from the scroll. "Hey, little girl, are you still alive?" I hear Ichirou calling up to me, with indifference. I blinked as I realized there's 30 minutes left as I judged from the sky above me.

I stood up shakily and replied, "Yes, I'm very alive and it's nice to see that you're very much alive as well." I heard Ichirou growled. I jumped when a fire ball landed at where I was standing. " You'll do well if you aren't so cocky, little girl," Ichirou jumped and twirled, "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu." A lot of fire balls came my way. "Lightning Style: Dome," I said , creating a sphere-like dome around me made entirely out of lightning. As I watch the fire balls hit the surface of the dome and were dispersed into tiny sparks. "I've never seen or even heard of such a jutsu that you used," Ichirou stated. "I created it ," I smirked. "Interesting," Ichirou lowered his eyes, "Let's see if it can withstand this, Fire Style: Tiger Art: Fire Blitz," Ichirou formed a orb of fire between his jaws before… eating (!?) it and spitting it out towards the dome. My eyes widen as I couldn't see what happen as it crashed into my dome due to the fact a really bright light flashed. "Huh?" I was dizzy at first then hit by a really bad ball of fire.

**Ichirou POV**

The dome didn't last against my fire blitz. "Fire Style: Flashing Technique," I said quietly before focusing my chakra at my fire ball making it flash. A screech tore the air. "Humph, final attack. Now 15 minutes left," I turned to walk away until I heard an explosion. What!? "That got me really bad," winced Narumi as she tended to her injuries. "You made it. The Kimura Clan has a talented young lady. I've fought a couple, but they didn't pass due to their high attitude. You might just say you changed what I feel about your clan," I growled, still put out about how she could have survived. "I'm still standing after 5 attacks, I suppose that now it's my turn," the girl smirked. Suddenly, I felt a spike in her chakra.

**Fuuka's POV**

Now is the time to finish this! "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon," I said as I only used thedragon seal for the technique. The dragon roared as it headed towards Ichirou. His eyes widen. "Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique," he blew the dragon to block my lightning dragon. I dashed behind him, "Lightning Style: Mystical Ancient Technique: Thunderbird-animikii," I said forming my bird seal. This is one of my strongest attacks. The sky turned black as a bird that is brilliant made entirely out of lightning went streaking towards Ichirou. He stared at it in surprise and was shocked by electricity when the bird hit him. Then the animikii thunderbird bowed to me before returning to the sky above.

I blinked at Ichirou. "Ichirou-sama, are you alright?" I asked, wondering whether Ichirou is unconscious or not. "I'm out.-_huff-_that took a lot_-huff-_ out of me," he shook his fur. I went towards him and healed him with what chakra I had left. "Okay, you win. I allow you, Kimura Fuuka to sign the Tiger Summoning Scroll," he said after I was done. Out of nowhere a scroll appeared. Ichirou unrolled it and pointed to the bottom. "All we need now is for you to sign the scroll with your name and hand print on it in your own blood."

I bit my finger and wrote my name. Then, I slathered my blood all over my hand. I raised my and pushed it on the scroll, leaving my hand print. "Since you defeated me, I have to keep my promise to you and carry you to where your team is," Ichirou growled rolling up the scroll and dispelling it, seeming irritated. He laid on the ground. "Hurry up and get on my back." I smirked as I settled onto his back gripping his fur as he stood on his feet and began running inside the tower towards my team.

…**...**

**Cat-chan: As for the late story, sorry. I had to work and read for my summer reading.**

**Gary: Please-**

**Temari: Review.**

**Gary: There, now we're even. I'm leaving.**

**Temari: Oh no you don't, you still haven't got a beating yet! (raises fan) Hiya! (starts chasing Gary while swing fan.**

**Cat-chan: To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11-Mission Time! and a kiss

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Today's feature guests are….. Orochimaru and Zoro.**

**Zoro: …..What am I doing here?**

**Orochimaru: I'm here to tell them of my brilliant plan to DESTROY Konoha…kukukuku**

**Cat-chan Zoro: Creepy snake. **

**Orochimaru: Then, I'll capture Sasuke and take his body!**

**Zoro:….. Is he … alright in the head? Did he ate a Devil fruit that made him this way?**

**Cat-chan: We're getting off topic, and no, he's not okay in the head. He's mentally retarded and didn't ate a devil fruit. He's born this way.**

**Orochimaru: I'll kill YOU!**

**Zoro: ( gets out his swords) Shut up **

**Cat-chan: You guys are supposed to do the Disclaimer, not kill each other!**

**Orochimaru: Shut up. **

**Cat-chan Zoro: (sighs) dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto or Pokemon, only her ocs.**

**Orochimaru: How dare you ignore-**

**Cat-chan: On with the story.**

** Chapter 11- Mission Time! **

"A mission," Akane said to her fellow students. "What mission?" Narumi asked. "This is a mission to research and gather intel on a certain team that you know," Akane hesitated and looked around. "Eagle and Cat dubbed them a codename called the Tanuki Four, if you know what I mean that is."

Midori lowered her eyes. "This'll be hard with them on guard…."

Narumi leaned on the wall next to her. "I think we should go to the library to get some info. Hikari would probably add dome of her own intel on them too."

Akane nodded, "Well, before that, get some training done here, I sense them coming." Midori dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups. Narumi, on the other hand decided to practice a form of dance called ballet. "I meant training, not dancing," Akane said exasperated. "I'm training alright, I'm going to incorporate this into my fighting styles," Narumi explained. She then jumped and twirled to the door, just as the Suna Siblings and their sensei just walked in (dubbed the "Tanuki Four"). "Eeeep!" Narumi squeaked as she crashed into Gaara. They both fell to the ground, Narumi on top of Gaara. And, unfortunately for Narumi and Gaara, their lips met. There was dead silence. Narumi's face was shocked and flushed a very bright red. Gaara's face was shocked. Narumi shot high in the air and began running in circles. "OMG, MY FIRST KISS, OMG," Narumi screeched. Midori sighed then hit her on the back of her head. She dropped to the ground unconscious. Gaara was picking himself off the floor, still dazed from the kiss. "Summoning Jutsu!" Akane said after summoning a huge orange tiger. "Ah, Akane, how's it going? Why's there a Suna team, an unconscious girl, and a cool green-haired gaki here," said the tiger. Midori lowered her eyes at being called a gaki. "Jurou, good to see you as well, please carry my unconscious niece to the library and guard her. I'll deal…. with what happened here….." Akane ordered Jurou. "Fine," Jurou grunted as he carried Narumi away.

Baki cleared his throat. "That…..was …..an interesting….display of –"

"Oh, I remember you, aren't you that idiot back in the Chuunin exams at Kirigakure? The one that uses Wind style techniques to cut down his opponents?" interrupted Akane. "I think I remember that I beat you up for a certain incident that you did." Baki paled. "You can't be the Water Reflector, are you?" Baki asked. "Ah, I remember now, you're the one that gave me that name," Akane grinned. "I still didn't finish that beating I gave you…." Baki looked really scared. "Yes…..please don't put me on your hit list…." He turned and ran away, leaving the rest of the Sand Siblings there to stare after him. "Baka Baka Baki, don't be a chicken!" She clucked at him.

"You know Baki-sensei?" Temari asked, astonished. "Baka Baka Baki, eh? How did he earned that name?" Midori asked, curiously. "Well, in that Chuunin Exams, let's just say he dripped his own blood on one of my scrolls which unleashed a battalion of live chickens on him. Let me say this, the chickens weren't very happy to see a kunai pointed right at them. His name just sounds so similar to the clucking of the chickens. I blew water bubbles at him which reflects the chickens. He was so terrified. That was how he earned that nickname and how I earned my alias." Akane giggled. "Even now, it's still funny. Well anyway, you Suna nin, why don't you keep Midori and Narumi company? I'm off to do business…. Tata for now," Akane winked and disappeared in a burst of bubbles.

Midori blinked, clearly showing her annoyance at being abandoned. She turned to the Suna nin.

**Midori's POV**

Let's see… What to do now… Gather intel…. I opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted. "Huh, I bet you're like the rest of the Leaf Genin, weak, along with your team," Kankuro sneered. "Hmph, where's your weak link, that hazelnut haired one?" I twitched at that. How dare he!? "Fuuka is neither our weak link nor your concern," I replied. I glanced out the window… 30 more minutes for Fuuka to finish the test. "You sound pretty confident about that," Temari glared. "You don't really know that much about us nor us about you," I sighed. "Your village must be losing its touch to be only sending ten teams with half of them not being able to pass the first part of the exam."

Temari bristled while Kankuro growled. Gaara lowered his eyes. "You shouldn't be saying anything… After all, we're going to dominate the Finals and-," Kankuro was interrupted when Temari kicked him. "Yet us Leaf ninja have all the Rookie Nine here, you three don't look like rookies for sure," I retorted.

Kankuro opened his mouth before closing. I glanced outside again, 20 more minutes. "Why do you keep looking outside?" Surprisingly, Gaara asked the question. "I'm keeping time, that's all…" I responded curtly. "For what?" Kankuro pried. Gosh, these Sand/Suna nins are annoying. "None of your own business," I said glaring at them. "I haven't seen you mingle that much with your own village that much, I wonder why…" Temari glared back at me. "Simple, I don't know all of them and didn't know for five years. Besides, why so interested?" I asked. Temari bit her lip. "Well, I just want to know a bit of info on our allies," Temari said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Ah, I see, so someone is having these three to gather info since there's basically not that much info about me and my team since we left Konoha five years ago. Oh, and _allies _my ass, these guys are going to betray us! I then sensed another chakra approaching. I look up just in time to see Kiba and Akamaru crashing the window and were about to land on me. "Water Style: Water Whip (Suiton: Suiben)," I said forming the handsigns ( Rat-Dog-ox). The whip wrapped around Kiba's leg (Kiba's holding Akamaru) and threw him away from me to the wall.

"OOOOOWWWWW! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!," Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head. "You brought it upon yourself," I retorted. "Yip!" Akamaru barked. "Akamaru disagrees! It's your fault for standing there when I'm practicing my Gatsuuga ." Kiba protested. "So…It's my fault that YOU DESTROYED a window that's CONNECTED to a BUILDING in which I'm STANDING INSIDE the building LOOKING outside the window." I said with emphasis on certain words… Kiba blushed. "Yeah that's right, you-" "Shut up.. Enough is enough, Admit it. It's particularly your fault as mine as well, for, if I wasn't here, you wouldn't get hurt and if you didn't turn towards the building using your Gatsuuga, the building won't be damaged and this wouldn't happen." I sighed. Can boys be so dumb? Answer: Yes, they can.

**Fuuka's POV**

Ichirou entered the room where one of my teammates are waiting. I was surprised to see the Sand Siblings and Kiba with Akamaru here. "Um…Midori-san, what's going on?" I asked, not sure how to react to the situation. "Hm?" Midori turned to look at me. "Oh…Some idiot decided to blame me for allowing him to crash in the window and defending myself… Did you pass the test?"

"Humph, the little pipsqueak here passed it fair and square. Heck, she defeated me. Listen, don't tell the other Tiger summons that I got DEFEATED by a runt that's female." Ichirou grunted. I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks when I heard the names "runt" and "pipsqueak". Midori and I, for some reason are taller than Narumi. So, I wasn't that used to being called small or short. "Good for Fuuka. Now shouldn't you call her by her name than by rude nicknames?" Midori said/asked. "Hmph, I am after today… I'm best be going now, lest Akane might need me,' Ichirou said as he disappeared in a burst of smoke, dropping me on the ground. "OW!," I yelped as I hit the ground, still sore and tire from my injuries.

"Wow, Fuuka, you sure did get a rather hard beating…." Midori commented on my injuries. "Huh!? I thought she's the weak-" I cut Kankuro offed by kicking his privates. Midori watched in amusement. "We should get going to the library, Narumi's waiting there….asleep." She turned and walked away. I quickly jump, wincing at the pain, then ran to catch up to her.

**Narumi's POV**

Man. That was a great dream. Getting my first kiss and all from the Ichibi jinchurriki. No wonder I feel so-…."WHAT! MY FIRST KISS WITH WHO!" I screeched. "Can you please shut up!? My ears hurt," said a voice. I looked around and saw a huge orange tiger with black stripes. "I'm Jurou, I brought you to this library per orders of Uzumaki Akane. It is a pleasure to meet you." Jurou dipped his head in respect. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Uzumaki Narumi, future top kunoichi." I introduced myself. "I must leave now, your friends are coming…" Jurou disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I turned to a pile of books. They set for us to research, so we don't have to go trampling the place.

I sighed. Better get started and wait for my teammates….

**Cat-chan: Sorry for not updating not much. I had to work…. At my a certain place.**

**Orochimaru: kukukuku I will destroy Konoha! Kukukuku**

**Zoro: whack job.**

**Orochimaru: You! Take that back!**

**Cat-chan: Right now we're busy. So, Please review and challenge: I need a team for the finals from Suna. All OCs Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12- Time to Research

**Desert Love**

**Cat-chan: Again…School starting… Any way, some of you people are asking why is this in the Crossover section with pokemon. Later in the story, there's going to be an interaction, meaning, Narumi will summon them.**

**4****th**** Kazekage: (blinks) you're still in school.**

**Cat-chan: Our world is different from yours. (depressed sigh)**

**Karura: Yes…. How are we here?**

**Cat-chan: …Don't know….. Say the disclaimer.**

**4****th**** Kazekage: Don't order me aroun-**

**Karura: dragonwolfcat doesn't own Naruto, only her ocs.**

**Cat-chan: Thank you Karura-sama. Now on with the show.**

**4****th**** Kazekage: What!? I thought we are actually spending more time talking.**

**Cat-chan: change in plans. Besides, I already started going back to school. Readers aren't going to be happy with the long time to update. **

**Karura: that is true, though, they haven't reviewed yet. I wonder why…..**

**Cat-chan: They probably skipped the beginning (which is right now) and the end, both of which are us talking.**

**4****th**** Kazekage: Why are you two ignoring me?**

**Cat-chan: enough! On with the show!**

** Chapter 12- Library Fun**

_There are nine Biju. All of them being sealed inside human sacrifices, known as Jinchuuriki. These Jinchuuriki had lived either a life of being feared, ignored, or abused. Some were even revered. Alas, even revered, they are all still treated differently. _

** Narumi's POV**

… There are nine bijuu?... I thought there were 11 bijuu. **"Many people do not know of our existence. Our being me and Yami. The people back on the Kyuubi attack that saw us soon forgot due to them being in shock. They, in their own eyes only saw Kurama. They think to themselves that they were hallucinating. So, they forgot. Narumi, is that enough for you to understand?" **_"Yep, Hikari. I understand." _**"You ****jinchūriki ****should've been raised with love and care, yet humans, can not tell the difference between jailor and the beast. They treat those who are close to the human sacrifices with fear. It is a shame since many Jinchuriki are very talented." **_"Very true." _

I turn back to the book.

_The Sage of Six Paths, also known as the Rikudo Sennin , was the first known jinchuriki. Many jinchuriki can assume forms of the bijuu. If they are angry, the bijuu's chakra will seep through whatever seal is in place and influence the jinchuriki. Some jinchuriki are able to control their bijuu's power and are capable of the bijuu's abilities. There are also those who are pseudo-jinchuriki. They possess the bijuu's chakra but not the beast itself. _

_For whatever reason, the moon seems to create a little blood lust or restlessness in jinchuriki. _

_Children of female jinchuriki usually display influences from the bijuu. _

At that I paused. I looked down at my body.

"**You were a child of a jinchuriki female, it would make sense if you have something on your body."**

I blinked. Then, I held a mirror in front of me and opened my mouth. Bingo.

"**It appears you got sharp teeth… Interesting… Naruto got the whiskers."**

"Yo Narumi, seems like you're having a wonderful time," Fuuka's voice came. I blinked and looked up. "Looks like you're already started. So did you find anything?" Midori sighed.

"Yep, but most of it we already know. I just learned an interesting fact about myself though," I replied casually. Midori stared. Fuuka grabbed a book and sat down to read while wincing.

Dang. Fuuka looks pretty bang up. "You ok Fuu-chan?" I asked, worried. "Yes I'm fine Umi-san," she said while opening to the first page.

"Narumi, you might want to put some privacy shields up so unwanted visitors don't intrude," Midori said coolly. I brought out tags and threw them on the walls while putting a drop of blood on each paper in the middle of each circle. "There. Now it's done. So anyway, watch out for the full moon, that's when the guy's pretty darn bloodthirsty." I said looking at my teammates.

"Did the book said why?" Fuuka asked. "Yep, All of it's in here. Anyway, I'm going to read out loud, kay?" I looked at the book and began to read.

_The nine great bijuus include: _

_Shukaku: He grants control over sand to his jinchuuriki. He drives them insane and doesn't allow them any sleep. If the jinchuuriki sleeps, he'll be possessed by Shukaku. He is known as the Ichibi. The one-tailed raccoon. Suna believed that Shukaku is a living ghost of a corrupted Suna priest who was sealed inside of a tea kettle. The Third Kazekage created his new technique: Iron Sand. Shukaku's entire body is derived from sand. It's specialty is of Wind based Jutsus._

_Nibi: This bijuu is derived from fire. It is also to be believed as a living ghost. It specialty is of Fire Release Jutsus._

_Sanbi: Has water based chakra. Shaped like a turtle, Is able to swim extremely fast. The sanbi create coral. It could create another dimension in which it could hide. The sanbi can create a mist witch exposed the insecurities of the victim and forces the victim to face them._

_Yonbi: Is like a monkey. Chakra based on lava, earth and fire. It has a great deal of physical strength._

Fuuka held up a hand. It's almost night so let's get some sleep. Tommorow's the third day of the exam, so there'll be two days left."

"Right, anyway I'm tired, even with the nap." I yawned.

"Even after you got kissed by Gaara." Midori said dully, with a smirk.

SILENCE

"What! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I screech. I turn and ran to my room, stopping to hide the books and taking my seals.

**Fuuka's POV**

"Narumi kissed Gaara?" I said, eyes wide. "That's true, If you don't mind, I'll take my leave." Midori turn and walked to her room.

I smiled. "This'll be interesting," I though as I went and got ready to sleep.


End file.
